


that little bit of you i'm waiting for

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Neji always needed Naruto, and now, Naruto only had Neji left."</p>
            </blockquote>





	that little bit of you i'm waiting for

A little girl came up to them and asked, "Would you like an orange?" Neji could not say no, and Naruto would not have, anyway.

***

It was different now. Neji always needed Naruto, and now, Naruto only had Neji left.

***

Post-war reconstruction was grim. They both helped, but Naruto could never stay too long, not when the silence around him suffocated him.

Neji had become accustomed to it a long time ago.

***

They did not speak much to each other. There was no point, anyway.

That didn't mean that Naruto didn't hold on to Neji tightly at night, as if he were afraid Neji would disappear from him as well if his hold wasn't tight enough.

***

They shared the orange. Naruto got orange juice all over his face, and Neji watched him laugh as he licked around his mouth.

Neji kissed him. The sweet taste of the orange stayed in their mouths through the day.

05.05.07


End file.
